1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine or a printer.
2. Related Art
In a known technique regarding an image forming apparatus, the apparatus has an image forming apparatus main body including an image forming unit and a sheet conveyance unit, a unit which is at least a part of the image forming unit or the sheet conveyance unit and is openably/closably provided with respect to the image forming apparatus main body, and an open-close cover openably/closably provided with respect to the image forming apparatus main body.